Threesome
by Detonator
Summary: MasterxSubmissivexSubmissive, PitchxJackxHiccup, Jack and Hiccup start off and Pitch joins somewhere along the way. Written together with I am Katie Daughter of Demeter!


**Author's note:**

**Hi you all!**

**Me and another author, _I am Katie Daughter of Demeter_, on this site came up with an idea, we wrote this out together and it was really fun, I just felt like why not post it for you all to read? So, this story is technically hers too, so give her some of the credit!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, BoyxBoyxBoy, threesome ;D, M-rated contents, MasterxSubmissives relationship! PitchxJackxHiccup!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Rise of the Guardians nor How to train your dragon.**

* * *

Jack bit his lip softly, observing his younger friend dry his brown hair with a towel before his eyes. Hiccup noticed his gaze and blushed lightly, looking down to make sure the towel around his waist wasn't loosing up or anything just in case.

"Why are you staring like that?" he then asked low, slightly nervous under the intense stare. Jack raised an eyebrow at the question, stood up and walked closer, surprising Hiccup by pushing him gently against the closest wall of the bedroom they currently were in.

"Who wouldn't with a body like yours? If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to seduce me on purpose.." he murmured low with a smirk, hands slowly pulling the towel from around Hiccup's torso. He heard a gasp escape the now completely bare boy's lips.

_Soon, there won't be only gasps leaving that sweet mouth of his_, Jack thought with a naughty smirk.

Jack let his hot breath caress Hiccup's sensitive neck as he started to nibble at his earlobe teasingly. Jack's hands were not holding back in the slightest as they started to go very adventurous, palming Hiccup's now hardening flesh roughly, drawing low moans out of the other male.

The platinum blonde instantly found a problem, he had too many clothes on for his own liking. Jack had to use all of his self restraint to pull away and pull his hoodie over his head.

The normally quite shy boy, Hiccup, was hungrily watching the newly uncovered piece of Jack, drinking in the sight.

"Like what you see, I notice.." Jack whispered seductively as he let his lips ghost over Hiccup's pulse point, feeling the beat erratic against his lips. He noticed Hiccup's blush and smiled with a low chuckle, he was just too innocent sometimes, no wonder why Jack was the more dominant in between the two. Jack sucked and nipped at Hiccup's throat, gripping onto Hiccup's naked hips.

"Would you mind if I.. played with you tonight?" Jack asked low, knowing that no matter how shy Hiccup could be, if there was something that triggered his bad side.. It was dirty talk. Even the tiniest bit drove him wild.

"Yes! Please Jack!" Hiccup whined low, pupils dilated, making it look like his normally green eyes didn't have an iris. Jack's ice blue eyes sparkled at the excited response. Not that he would've taken a 'no' but oh well.

Jack crashed his lips against Hiccup's, his hands roaming the other male's back and occasionally reaching down and groping his bottom in a playful manner, making the younger yelp into his mouth in surprise. Jack licked at Hiccup's bottom lip, knowing that Hiccup would let him in. If he didn't, he knew Jack could tease him for hours, bringing him close but not close enough. Jack's access was most likely granted at all times.

Jack bit softly at Hiccup's lower lip as he heard the door to the room open. He knew exactly who it was and couldn't think of a better moment for Pitch to arrive to the party.

"Hi lovebirds, started without me, did you? Maybe I should punish both of you?" Pitch growled low with a grin, his eyes glowing faintly with a yellow and almost gold-ish glow. He groaned lustfully at the sight of Hiccup fully hard and the bulge in Jack's brown pants.

"Master, you're back.."

* * *

"Master, you're back.."

Both of the boys by the other side of the room were younger than Pitch, but Hiccup was the most inexperienced one. The mighty spirit of fear made his way over to them, watching their needy bodies with a lustful glance.

"You two have been naughty, maybe I should tie you both up and do as I please? Or should I have you show me just how much you desire one another?" Pitch questioned, his voice was smooth as he tilted his head with a thoughtful grin. Jack and Hiccup both turned pink at that, loving the first option as much as the second.

"Whatever our Master desires.." they both replied low, looking into Pitch's eyes. Jack's silvery blonde hair hung into his face and Hiccup's brown hair was still wet from the shower.

Pitch chuckled at their obedience, it was almost maddening not to touch them, their expressions and body languages were practically begging for it. Soon, those begs wouldn't just be shown by simple expressions or movements but in screams and moans of pleasure too..

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please tell me what you thought it a review! I really appreciate constructive criticism too as English is not my native language :) ****Hope you enjoyed and if you did, remember to give _I am Katie Daughter of Demeter_ some of the credit!**

**Have an awesome day and cookies to you all,**

**Detonator :3**


End file.
